The Kamen Rider Club
by Pikatwig
Summary: After a long day of work, the Riders meet up at a club, in Tokyo, at the intersection of Awesome Street and Hero Street, join the Riders in this tale of friendship, and see how bonds that will last forever are formed.


Ah, the Kamen Rider Club, eh, no, not the Kamen Rider Club from _Fourze._ This club is a bit more exclusive then that, so here we go.

I don't own Kamen Rider. But I do own Kamen Rider Magikal.

* * *

"_Kamen Rider Wizard-_

_You are invited to the Kamen Rider Club, the club is at the corner of Awesome Street and Hero Street, at 9:30pm, try not to be late._

_From Club Owner, Kamen Rider Ichigou"_

Wizard looks at the invite again, the time is currently 9:28pm, he then sees the line of Riders, in front of him are a few _Ryuki_ Riders, and behind him are Black, Black RX, Kiva-la, Decade, IXA, Proto-IXA and Fourze is the Rider standing right behind him. Wizard looks at his watch, it reads 9:29. He sighs, waiting he looks over to see the front door. "Hey, good luck getting in!" Fourze tells him. "Um, thanks?" Wizard replies.

"Name?" the security guard asks a Rider. "Zolda. Kamen Rider Zolda." the Rider replies, the guard looks at his list and says "You're on the list." he then moves the velvet rope in front of the front door, with that Zolda walks over and opens to door into the club. Fourze then taps on Wizard's right shoulder and whispers to him "If you're not on his list, you don't get into the club." Wizard then shutters for a moment, and then he sees Kamen Riders, DiEnd, Raia, Ouja and Accel all get in. He's next, Wizard inhales and walks over, then he sees OOO is in front of him. "Oh, sorry OOO!" Wizard says. "Glad to see you're here. Hang on a sec." OOO tells him. Wizard is confused and then after a moment, the guard moves the velvet rope, and OOO leads Wizard in. "You didn't see the part of your invite that said I'd escort you in?"

Wizard nods no and looks at the invite again, and sees a part that was folded up.

"_Kamen Rider OOO will escort you in, so don't worry about not getting in today, then Ouja will assure you're on the list for tomorrow and everyday after that."_

"No need to worry about that buddy." OOO tells him, he shows him a hallway, which has the bathrooms and the kitchen beyond different doors, then one door with a plaque that reads "Club Entry" OOO opens the door, and the room is HUGE! It has several Riders, there's a turntable, an island with refreshments, a dance floor, a disco ball, a dart board, some streams on the floor and then finally a flag that reads "Kamen Rider Club" with Kamen Rider Fourze's symbol crossed out and Ichigou's symbol on it. "Wow." Wizard says.

"Nice looking club isn't it?" OOO asks.

"Yeah, but it looks like we were transported back into the 1970s." Wizard replies, OOO begins to chuckle. "What?" Wizard asks. "Oh nothin'" OOO replies, walking away, picking up a silver platter. "What, I'm a waiter here."

Wizard simply shrugs.

* * *

"Name?" the security guard asks Fourze. "Kamen Rider Fourze!" he replies. The guard looks at his list for a moment, and sees nothing about Fourze. "You're not on the list, if you're not on the list I can't let you in." he tells Fourze, moving a velvet rope that will lead him away from the club.

"Oh come on, just ask Wizard and OOO, I teamed up with them! And Double, they should know who I am." Fourze complains. "And ask the Seven Legendary Kamen Riders! I teamed up with them too!"

The security guard sighs, puts down his list and walks inside for a moment.

* * *

Kiva walks over to Faiz. "Hey Faiz, be honest, is my helmet pointy?"

He thinks for a moment, and runs his hand on the top of Kiva's helmet, hurting his hand when he reaches one of the points. "Ow! Pointy and painful!" Faiz replies. "Sorry about that." Kiva replies. Faiz sighs and walks away, Zeronos then walks in with a mop and a bucket, he walks over to the refreshment table, where Gaoh and Eternal spilled some punch, he sighs and begins to clean the mess up. "Ugh, I hate my job!" Zeronos mutters.

"_**Hey, being a janitor is a great job!"**_ Deneb insists. "Oh please, the only reason I keep this job is because you tell me to!" Zeronos replies.

The security guard walks in for a moment. "Wizard, OOO, Double, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, may I have a word with you all for a moment?"

With that, the 10 Riders all walks over to the guard and they all enter the hallway. "Have any of you ever heard of a guy called "Kamen Rider Fourze" at all?"

Each one takes a moment to think, with Wizard's mind wandering back to a certain moment...

* * *

_Meteor falls down to the ground, and Fourze quickly rushes over to help him, when silver bullets are fired, all of them flying around Fourze's helmet, striking the four Zodiarts at once._

"_Hey, you two okay?" Wizard asks, walking over and helping Meteor up. "Yeah, we're fine." Meteor replies. "Thanks for the help, who are you?" Fourze asks._

_Wizard simply smirks under his helmet and replies "Tōrisugari no__ mahōtsukai da." he replies. "Oh, so you're a Kamen Rider?" Fourze inquires._

_'Kamen Rider?' "What's that?" Wizard asks. "Kamen Riders are allies of justice who fight to protect people. Like myself, Kamen Rider Fourze!" Fourze tells him. "Alright then, you're right, I'm Kamen Rider Wizard!"_

* * *

"Nope." Double's left side says, snapping Wizard back to reality. **"But Shotaro-"** the right side of Double begins, though Double's left side pinches him to keep him quite.

OOO also thinks back to the day he first met Fourze...

* * *

_Just as OOO is about to be defeated, when all of a sudden, a fireball falls down from the sky, right in between him and Gara. OOO quickly gets back up to look at the smoke as it begins to die down "What's that, another enemy?" he says, readying himself to attack, but when the smoke clears he sees someone, that person sighs, and lets his arms and legs fall to the ground. "An astronaut?" OOO asks himself, looking around for some type of shuttle, that his astronaut may have came from. The astronaut manages to get back up to his feet and looks at his surroundings_

"_Ow, huh?" he says turning around to look at OOO, who sees his bug eyes and belt buckle, which can only mean one thing "You're a Kamen Rider?" OOO says._

_The astronaut Rider replies "Oh sorry 'bout that, still learning how to use this thing, only been using it about week." he then puts his hands on his hips and looks at Gara. "So, we need to defeat that monster, right?"_

_Gara looks at the two Rider angrily, knowing now he has to deal with TWO Kamen Riders now. "Yeah, but why are you helping me?" OOO asks the astronaut Rider. "Can't just leave a friend in trouble!" the astronaut Rider replies. "Friend?" OOO says kinda confused. "Alright." the astronaut Rider says, pressing a button on a switch._

_Rocket, On_

_A huge orange rocket appears on the Rider's right arm. He uses his left arm to pull a lever on his Driver._

_Rocket, Limit Break!_

"_Rider Rocket Punch!" he yells out flying over and smacking Gara, sending Cell Medals flying. He deactivates the module, and looks at OOO. "I'm the guy who'll befriend everyone I meet, Kamen Rider Fourze!"_

* * *

OOO sighs and then replies "Never heard of that name before now."

Ichigou sighs and recalls something.

* * *

_Fourze arrives and shows OOO the Rider Cores and Rider Switches. "Maybe, we can free them!" Fourze says, inserting the Rider Switches._

_Riderman! Ichigou! V3! Nigou!_

"_That, might just work!" OOO says, putting in the Rider Cores in the OOODriver._

_Riderman! Ichigou! V3! Nigou!_

_Fourze puts his arm on the lever on the FourzeDriver while OOO takes the OOOScanner. Fourze then pulls the lever on his Driver._

_Riderman! Ichigou! V3! Nigou! Limit Break!_

_OOO scans the Rider Cores once._

_**X! AMAZON! STRONGER!**_

_He then scans the Cores again quickly._

_**SCANNING CHARGE!**_

_There's a bright flash of energy sending their foes flying, while the Limit Break and Scanning Charge free Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon and Stronger from the Cores and Swithches._

* * *

"Who now?" Nigou asks. Riderman thinks and simply shrugs. X says "Four who now?" while Amazon tries to do Fourze's friendship handshake, but fails. Ichigou and V3 both say "I don't know."

It's then Wizard finally says "Nobody I know." Stronger then snaps his fingers "Isn't he the _Kamen Rider_ version of the Akibarangers?"

The guard simply sighs. "Sorry to have bothered any of you." with that, the Riders all walks back into the club.

* * *

"Well?" Fourze asks as the guard walks back out. "None of them have ever heard of you. Move along." the guard says, Fourze sighs and walks away, only to pull out two Astro Switches.

_Flash! Winch!_

_Flash On!_

A flashlight like module appears on Fourze's left hand, and he uses it to blind everyone there, and then he activates the Winch module.

_Winch On!_

He uses it as a grappling hook, and flies into the air. "YEAH!"

"Oh no you don't!" Black RX yells, jumping up and kicking the module down, while IXA kicks Fourze. "OW!"

IXA and Black RX land on the ground "If we have to wait for nearly four hours in line, you gotta wait too!"

"But I'm not on the list anyway!"

"LIAR!" both yell. IXA then arms himself with IXA Calibur. "Ready?" IXA asks RX. "Yep!" The two Riders charge over to Fourze. "Oh please, try this-"

The two Riders move into position, and then they charge in, IXA doing his IXA Judgment Rider Slash, while RX preforms his Rider Kick, the attacks hit and send Fourze flying into the air. "Looks like I'm blasting off!"

After a moment, Fourze disappears from view completely, with a small white twinkle left in the sky.

* * *

About an hour later

Wizard simply looks around at the club, seeing all the Rider who are there are having a blast. "Hey." someone says, Wizard looks over and sees a Rider. "Who are you?" he asks. "Magikal, Kamen Rider Magikal. You?"

"Wizard, Kamen Rider Wizard."

"Cool, will I see you again?"

"You most certainly will!" Wizard tells Magikal, who smiles and waves goodbye. From a distance, Ichigou watches Wizard, and simply smiles. "The Kamen Rider Club will only get better from here." he says.

* * *

Well, how was the first chapter, what did you like, what did you dislike, and yeah. Oh and before you ask, yes the whole "Fourze blasting off" thing did indeed come from the Pokemon anime.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
